Iron-Issei!
by Pikapika2014
Summary: Issei's parents died when he was 8, leaving him with ALOT of money and a holographic friend called Ddraig. How will Issei handle his life? What happenes when Ddraig enrolls him in school? Find out NOW! Rated M for Lemons (Now and then) and a teeensy bit of swearing Reviews are always welcome :D
1. A fresh start

**Hello and welcome to my newest project: Iron-Issei! (Highschool dxd). I have had this idea stuck in my head for a LONG time, so I decided to do it :D. **

**I am TRULY sorry I didn't upload any sooner (School :/) **

**Enjoy!**

**Issei's P.O.V**

_It hurts….being alone. That day, is a day I will NEVER forget._

**Flashback: Start**

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm back from school!" 8 year-old Issei chimed as he stormed into the house. "You won't believe what hap-"I was cut off by a shimmering light in the kitchen. Interested, he got closer and the light started taking the shape of a …_person?_ The "Person" turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Partner!" he said. "Remember me?" he asked, grinning. "Ddraig!" I exclaimed joyfully as I jumped into his arms. Ddraig is a hologram that my father made for me on my 5th birthday (Issei's family is FILTHY rich). He is like a brother to me now. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" I asked joyfully. Suddenly, Ddraig's face expression darkened. "Partner…they...they..."Ddraig began, looking deep into my eyes. "D...draig?" I asked worriedly. "They …aren't coming back." He said darkly. It was then, when my world started crumbling around me. "W-what do you mean…?" I asked, grief threatening to overcome me. "…There was an explosion in your dad's lab a few hours ago. Your mom was with him." Ddraig croaked. "N-no…please…tell me you're lying…" I pleaded, shaking with fear. Ddraig put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Your dad was a brave man. He tried to shield your mother from the shrapnel, but it tore right through him, puncturing her lungs." I ran through Ddraig and for the stairs to my dad's lab. **"PARTNER! NO! IT'S STILL UNSTABLE" **he screamed. "**I DON'T CARE! I WANNA SEE THEM!"** I yelled back. Suddenly, another explosion happened. I was thrown against the wall and felt a heat blossoming from my chest. I looked down and saw a piece of shrapnel lodged dangerously close to my heart. Blood began to pour from the sides of my mouth. **"ISSEI!" **Ddraig screamed as he ran over to me, kneeling down beside me. "D-draig?" I choked as my vision started to get hazy. **"STAY AWAKE ISSEI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!"** he yelled, trying to dislodge the shrapnel. I screamed in pain as the shrapnel only became lodged further. Ddraig jumped back, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he started to disappear. "D-draig?" I asked, on the verge of passing out. "Don't worry partner. I'm still here. Since the shrapnel has electronics in it, I have uploaded myself into it." A voice in my head answered. "Quickly! Plug that cable into your chest!" he said. I looked around and found the cable he was talking about. It was a HV cable with yellow insulation. I crawled over to it and with the last amount of strength I had left, I plugged it into my chest. I felt a warmth spreading all over my body. "Good! Now that I have power, I can begin the repairing process!" Ddraig said calmly. "Don't worry partner. You will be fine" was all I heard before I passed out.

**Flashback: End**

I groaned as I got up from my bed, popping my bones. _The rich life is the good life!_ I thought to myself, grinning lazily. I am currently living in a **HUGE** mansion I inherited from my parents. I lurched to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. I poured myself a glass and watched TV on my fancy holographic TV projected out of the table. "Good news Partner" Ddraig chimed as he walked into the kitchen. _In your holographic form, I see…_I thought to myself, closing my eyes and savouring the taste of cold, refreshing orange juice. "I have enrolled you in School!" Ddraig exclaimed, clasping his hands together and grinning widely. I almost choked on my orange juice. "SCHOOL?" I shrieked. Ddraig frowned. "Partner…you haven't been to school since you were 6! Your **17** now. It's about time you get some education." He said flatly. "Education? Public School? **PAH**!" I smirked. "Let's see them beating 100/100 in EVERY subject!" (Issei's intelligence is basically that of a rocket scientist.)

"Uh-huh" Ddraig said coldly. He turned towards the door but stopped right in his tracks. "Have I mentioned that there are some really cute girls in that school?" He said, grinning. I literally **FLEW** out of my chair and ran into my room. I came out seconds later in the Mk5 Combat Armour (Nicknamed: Devil) I have built from the money I have inherited from my parents. It is black with red gauntlets and a red mask. It is completely bullet-proof and can withstand almost ANYTHING. It is VERY lightweight and the pneumatic movement system allows for super speed and strength. "I'm READY!" I say in a Bat-man voice. "**ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU CAN'T GO TO A PUBLIC SCHOOL IN THAT!**" Ddraig exclaimed. "Fine, fine" I laughed. "I thought the ladies might like it" I mumbled as I pressed a button on my gauntlet. My armour retracted into itself, turning into a black and red ring which I slid on my ring finger. Ddraig disappeared and fused himself with my ring. "Ready for your first day at school?" Ddraig's voice chimed out my ring. "**YOU BETCHA"** I yelled as I stormed outside my front door. I was met with the sight of the school bus leaving without me. "Ready Ddraig?" I whispered to my ring. "Of course, Partner" he answered. A red wire came out of the ring and snaked it's way to my boots. It wrapped itself around my shoes and expanded. In a few seconds flat, I had my armours boots on. "I betcha I will reach the school in 10 seconds FLAT" I challenged Ddraig. "Fine but If you don't, I want an extra-long power recharge! I'm starting to feel old over here!" He answered with a chuckle. I took off, passing the bus and stealing glances from a lot of people on my way. I skidded to a halt right in front of the school gates and retracted my boots into my ring. "Awww. So close! You took 10.000000139 seconds!" Ddraig mocked. I grumbled as I walked towards the School Buidling

**And that's the end of my first chaper! What do you think?**

**Rate/Review!**

**See y'all next time!**

**Pikapika2014**


	2. A 'normal' day at school

**Hello and welcome back to Iron-Issei! Thank you A LOT for your support guys!**

**-Changes to Story-**

**Sona WILL be part of Issei's Harem (Suggested by: redclaw39!)**

**The text itself will be written more spaced out and not bunched together! (Suggested by: the DragonBard!)**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**Issei's P.O.V**

_WOW! This place is ENOURMOUS!_ I thought to myself as I examined the school. "Err…Ddraig? Where am I supposed to go?" I whispered to my ring.

"There is a note in your right pocket, Partner" Ddraig answered back, apparently a bit annoyed I disturbed his "sleep" mode. I unfolded the note and read it.

"Class 2-C huh…" I mumbled as I walked towards the front door. Suddenly, when I turned the corner towards the main hall, I bumped into something….soft.

I looked up and my eyes almost fell out of my sockets at the sight. The soft thing, or rather, the person's _breasts___I bumped into looked down at me, a big grin spread across her face. She had crimson red hair and _humongous_ breasts. Her sparkling blue eyes penetrated my very SOUL and her VOICE! Don't even get me started on her voice!

"Hello and Welcome to our school! You are Issei, correct?" she said with a voice so sweet I thought I died and went to heaven. She outstretched her hand and smiled at me. "Y-yes…" I answered, confused why and HOW she knew me. "You must be wondering how I know you" she said as if she was reading my mind. "I am your class president and a senior at this school and my name is Rias Gremory! Pleased to meet you!"

She led me to my classroom and opened the door for me. "Come in!" a voice from inside said politely. I entered the classroom and was greeted by a rather tall man. He wore a white shirt, a yellow tie and a black blazer. His hair was dark brown with a few grey hairs showing and he wore a pair of glasses. _Our teacher…huh?_ I asked myself as I approached the blackboard

"Hello everyone! My name is Issei Hyoudou! I am 17 years old and I will be in your care from now on. Please take care of me!" I introduced myself and sat down next to a small, white-haired girl. "Nice ring" she said, looking out the window. She was quite small and had a bored expression on her face.

"Akeno! Could you please give Issei your notes, so he can catch up with the work we have done so far?" the teacher asked. "Certainly" a female voice replied. I turned my head to see where it came from and I was greeted by an EVEN bigger mound of breasts than Rias's.

"Hello cutie!" she whispered, winking at me as she put her copybook on my desk and went back to her desk._ Not one but TWO HOT girls on one day? I'm the luckiest guy alive!_ I thought to myself as I started copying the notes.

After class was over, Rias went over to my table and smiled at me sweetly. "Erm…Issei? I was wondering…" she muttered, playing with her hair. "…A-as you haven't joined any clubs yet….W-would you be interested in j-joining my club?" she asked, her face becoming even redder than her hair." I grinned, followed by the cooing of ALL the girls in my class (In my fanfic, Issei is HOT…Just saying :D) "Sure, why not?" I chuckled, holding out my hand. "Shall we?" I asked, receiving a squeak from her.

After about 5 minutes of walking we arrived at a pretty big door. "Otaku Club?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at this. "It's different from what it seems…" she whispered as she opened the door. Sitting on a couch were Akeno, the small girl with white hair from before and…someone new. He was a boy with blonde hair and a tall, slim built. He had blue eyes and a face that most probably appeared in every girl's dreams. They were all busy reading magazines and manga.

The boy got up from the sofa and walked over to me. "Hello! My name is-"he started to say as I interrupted him. "Yuuto Kiba! Nice to meet you!" I said shaking his hand, enjoying the dumbstruck look on his face. "H-how do you know who I am?" he stammered confused. "Oh where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself!" I chuckled.

"My name's Issei Hyoudou. I am the new transfer student." The white-haired girl perked up at this. She looked at me, blushed and hid her face behind her magazine she was reading. "And you are devils, are you not?" I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Suddenly, an eerie silence filled the room.

"H-how do you know we are devils?" Kiba asked, backing away from me. The white haired girl went into a fighting stance and Akeno started forming a ball of magic in her hands. "Allow me to demonstrate!" I said calmly, getting out a holographic projector I invented yesterday.

*Insert a 30 minute and EXTREMELY boring explanation by our Issei*

"And that's how I know you are devils!" I said, putting the projector back into my pocket and grinned. "Oh…" Kiba simply said, scratching his head. Akeno fell asleep on the sofa and the white haired girl just stared at me in awe. Rias fell asleep leaning against the door.

The white haired girl walked over to me and put out her hand. "I…I j-just noticed I haven't i-introduced myself yet….I'm K-Koneko Toujou…and I was wondering i-if one day you could teach m-me that stuff" She introduced herself shyly. "Sure thing!" I answered shaking her hand. Suddenly, I yelped in pain as my hand made an un-healthy crunching sound. _She's strong as hell! _I thought to myself

"**PARTNER! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE OUTSIDE"** Ddraig's voice suddenly yelled out of my ring. "I'm on it" I answered back, slamming my fists together. Cables and wires started snaking out of the ring, enveloping me and putting my armour on me. Once it was finished, the cables retracted into my gauntlet. "Well? How do I look?" I asked, watching their faces go wide in awe. "**AWESOME"** Koneko yelped. "Let's go kick some **ASS**!" I cheered.

We stormed into the school yard to come face to face with some thugs with guns (I got nothing better :/). "**YEAH! RUN, RUN LIKE THE LITTLE BITCHES YOU ARE!" **one of the thugs exclaimed, letting his gun roar. "What are we going to do? If we use our powers here, **EVERYONE **will find out we are devils" Rias grumbled.

"Allow me" I chimed before charging towards one of the thugs. "Who's this costume freak? **SHOW EM WHAT WE'VE GOT BOYS**!" the leader thug screamed, unloading a hail of bullets upon me. The bullets simply bounced of my armour as I advanced on the leader like a badass.

"W -WHAT ARE YOU?" he yelled, pointing the gun at my face. The soft 'click' spelled his doom. "Call me "The Iron Devil"…punk" I said before tearing his gun clean in half and hitting him in the face with its barrel.

"Next…" I yawned, turning to the other thugs, who are running for their lives. "That's what I though…" I sighed. "C'mon guys let's get back to the club" I grinned, walking back towards the Otaku club. "And close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies like that" I whispered, closing Rias's wide-open mouth.

**Iz done…..**

**Rate/Review!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Eternal Mating Season?

**Hello and welcome back readers! Thank you so much for your support! The positive reviews mean a lot to me! Also, I won't continue doing the P.O.V thing since the entire fanfic will most probably be entirely Issei's P.O.V. (I am also very sorry for the slow updates but I have been quite busy recently…And the chapters will be kinda short but In return, I will do my best to upload as often as I can! (Bear with me ;3)**

**Enjoy!**

_*Ring*_ "Wake up Issei…" *Ring* "Wake up Issei…" *Ring* **"ISSEI!"**

I almost flew out of my bed at that. "Wazzup…Ddraig…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "It's time to get up for school…that's what" he replied angrily. He marched to the door and stopped right in front of it. "You've got company, partner" he said, chuckling. I opened my eyes all the way and almost choked on my own breath. There were not one…not two… but **THREE** girls in my bed….all of them completely nude. I felt smoke coming out of my ears.

"Rias…Koneko and Akeno…?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, Rias stirred and opened her eyes. "**ISSEI!? T-this is…**" she squeaked as she tried to explain. "Don't worry. I am fully aware of this "tradition" of devils sleeping without clothes on." I assured her as if it was the most normal thing in this world. "But...why in **MY** bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"G'morning" Akeno mumbled as she woke up as well. "Ara, Issei! Your chest is so comfortable. So muscular…it makes me go hot…" she purred as she licked her fingers, lust glazing in her eyes. Koneko also started stirring, still clinging onto my arm. She opened her eyes and stared right into mine. "…Err…G'morning?" I started. She just closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to me

"Ara, Looks like someone likes you…" Akeno giggled. She crawled closer to me and rested her chest onto mine. "Who wouldn't?" She added, rubbing her chest onto mine. "A-akeno! S-stop that!" Rias squeaked, her face getting red. "You're just jealous I got to do it first! I know you want to do this to your beloved Issei!" Akeno taunted. **"W-WHAT!? T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"** Rias screamed, glowing with a fiery aura.

"Hey Akeno…Don't you think you have upset her a bit too much?" I whispered, trying to shield Koneko. At that moment, Ddraig entered the room. "Geez Issei! How long are you gonna stay I-"he was cut off by a huge beam of energy flying past his ears and making an impressive hole in the wall behind him. His eyes got as big as sauce plates.

I was sipping my morning coffee as Ddraig was interrogating my "Visitors". "So…Care to explain why you are here?" Ddraig growled, a shinai **FACT TIME- START**(A bamboo stick used for a modern type of martial arts called Kendo ((Derived from the Japanese word for swordsmanship "Kenjutsu")) Issei practices all kinds of martial arts) **FACT TIME- END- **in his hand.

"Well…we're kinda…rogue devils…" Rias mumbled, rubbing her head from the beating Ddraig gave her. "A-and we didn't have a place to stay….so…err…" I cut her off by patting her on her head. "Don't you worry! We have plenty of spare rooms…Right Ddraig? He just mumbled something and stomped towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"So….Care to explain what happened earlier?" I asked Rias, who was still in a daze. "Allow me!" Akeno chimed in. "We devils have this…."Mating Period"…" she started before I cut her off. "I-I kinda get the picture…" I mumbled. "So…How long will this "Mating Period" last?" I asked her, sipping some more coffee

"Don't worry! It only happens 12 times…..a day…..for 11 months and 27 days a year…..so you have about 3 normal days! Aren't you lucky!" she chimed, grinning from ear to ear. I felt my soul escape from me when I hear the 12 times a day part.

"Err….T-That's…I honestly don't know what to say…" I stuttered. "It's great isn't it? It's just you…me…for eternity…doing all of "Those" things…" Akeno purred as she sat on my lap. I turned red like a tomato and literally FLEW to the door. "WEGOTSCHOOLISHOLDN'TBELATEBYEEEEEEEEE" I screamed as I ran like the wind. "Aww…Pity…" Akeno grumbled as she sat down next to Rias. "One day…You will be mine…Issei…" She added with a smug grin.

I was just about to leave my house as I heard the news flash on the TV. "School closed down due to terrorism attack yesterday?" I muttered to myself as I sat back down at the breakfast table. "It would seem so…" Ddraig suddenly chimed behind me. I jumped a little and grumbled "Don't sneak up on me like that".

I sat down on the sofa with the girls. "Well…Seems like school is out for a while…" I say, grinning from ear to ear. "That's nice…" Koneko mumbled as she came out of my bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "I kinda like that room…It smells like Issei…" she mewled as she snuggled onto me.

"Rias…are devils always so confident and daring during their mating period?" I whispered to Rias. "Err…Yes…although I am an exception" She mumbled, her face turning redder than her hair. "So…Issei…what are your parents like?" Akeno chimed. Ddraig mouthed "Shut up" at her but it was already too late. I felt myself cold, alone, remembering their deaths.

"Err…What's wrong..?" Akeno whispered to Ddraig as she saw me standing there like a statue. "His parents died when he was only 6 years old, I was programmed to look after him" Ddraig mumbled. "Don't worry…you have us…" Koneko said as she kissed me. I snapped out of my daze as she pushed me onto the sofa. "**NO! NOT HERE NOT NOW!" ** I screamed as she advanced towards me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate. The only thing I heard was a small "Tock" and a groan of pain. I opened my eyes to see Ddraig hit her on her head with the Shinai.

"Ow…." Koneko grumbled as she rubbed her head. "I know you're in heat, but please, control yourself…" Ddraig started. "At least when I'm around…" he added, giving me an evil grin. "TRAITOR!" I exclaimed as I ran into my room. "Pffft….he is a genius in everything…except women" Ddraig laughed as he joined the girls on the sofa, watching a movie with them.


End file.
